


Gaman

by Liakhu



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Other, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liakhu/pseuds/Liakhu
Summary: La princesa Sakura Senju es enviada en una matrimonio arreglado con Madara Uchiha para establecer la paz entre los clanes y acabar con años de guerras y sacrificios.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Gaman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo he tomado prestados sus personajes y universo para crear esta historia.
> 
> Me gustaría hacer unas aclaraciones antes de empezar, este es un AU donde los personajes del mundo de Naruto conviven con los fundadores de Konoha en la era anterior a la formación de la aldea. Sakura es del clan Senju. También aporto una pequeña aclaración en cuanto a edades: Hashirama le lleva ocho años a Sakura, Madara y Tsunade siete y Tobirama seis. Espero que esto despeje sus dudas más adelante.  
> También añado que es el primer fanfic ‘serio’ que escribo de Naruto (sin contar aquellos que escribí con trece años que sólo continúan existiendo en mi memoria gracias a dios xD).

Toda mi vida se ha basado en el odio hacia el clan Uchiha, en un esfuerzo por superarlos y ganarlos. Salir victoriosos en esta guerra. Con los años he aprendido que no hay bando ganador, sólo un bando masacrado y otro ligeramente menos masacrado.

Me gustaría remontarme al inicio: Mis antepasados nunca han sido indiferentes al clan poseedor del Sharingan. Ellos proclamando que el poder los llevaría a la cima y nosotros defendiendo el amor como la fuente de nuestra fuerza. Los países nos contrataban por nuestras habilidades y en consecuencia el país rival contrataba a los Uchiha, el único clan capaz de hacernos frente. Así fue como nació nuestra mítica rivalidad y una espiral de odio y sangre.

Apenas tengo recuerdos de mi padre, sólo un par de fragmentos borrosos a los que me aferro con fuerza en mi memoria. Murió poco después de que yo cumpliera tres años en otra batalla sangrienta. A pesar de ello, siento amor por él gracias a las historias que mi familia siempre intentaba regalarme, cualquier anécdota, cualquier frase dicha por él, todo aquello que me podían decir sobre la persona que fue lo guardaba como si fuera el sustento de mi alma. De él aprendí el honor.   
Podía ver en la cara de mis hermanos lo mucho que lo querían y el dolor que provocó su muerte, su resiliencia fue una inspiración.  
Por otro lado, mi madre hizo de tripas corazón, dejó de lado su profunda tristeza y tomó las riendas del clan. Comenzó una época inestable para los Senju, en esos tiempos no se veía bien que una mujer liderara un clan.   
En su momento debido a mi mente infantil no lo entendí, pero a día de hoy me llena de orgullo recordar las decisiones y la valentía de mi madre.

A la edad de seis años, como tercera en la línea de sucesión, comenzó mi entrenamiento bajo la tutela de mis hermanos mayores: Hashirama y Tobirama. Ellos eran los prodigios del clan, siendo tan jóvenes ya participaban e incluso lideraban las misiones y batallas. Nuestros lazos siempre fueron fuertes, Hashirama se mostraba más empalagoso de lo normal cuando yo estaba presente y Tobirama dejaba escapar más sonrisas si estaba a su alrededor. Debido a su amor por mi los entrenamientos fueron brutales.   
Trabajamos en mi resistencia y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, como esconderme en situaciones de peligro y como utilizar mi cuerpo, mucho más pequeño y flexible, a mi favor contra oponentes mucho más grandes. De ellos aprendí que la fuerza no sólo estaba en los músculos, residía en nuestra mente y corazón.   
Cuando ninguno de ellos tenía tiempo para mí porque debían asumir sus papeles como herederos del clan, entrenaba con mi prima Tsunade, ella me sometió a un duro entrenamiento a base de esquivar, moldear y a refinar mi chakra y también me inició en los principios básicos para los primeros auxilios.

A la edad de nueve años presencié mi primera batalla, los tiempos se volvieron más turbulentos con la muerte de mi padre. El liderazgo femenino y la juventud de mis hermanos hacía que los clanes enemigos se creyeran superiores y con capacidad para atacarnos. No fue así.   
Aunque no participé en la batalla, lo que ví sacudió mi mente y corazón infantil. Incapaz de digerir las imágenes las guardé en el fondo de mi cabeza y una entidad nueva nació en mi mente, Inner.   
Me protegía de esos recuerdos y bloqueaba los sentimientos oscuros que nacían cada vez que observaba la muerte. Hablábamos cuando sentía que no podía hacerlo con mis hermanos por miedo a distraerlos o robarles los pocos momentos de paz que tenían.   
Varios meses después una niña rubia de un clan aliado me comenzó a ayudar a lidiar con las imágenes de mi cabeza, Inner me urgió a confiar en ella. Así fue como hice mi primera amiga, se llamaba Ino. 

A la edad de diez años vi con mis propios ojos el asesinato de mi madre a manos de un grupo de infiltrados de clanes rivales, conseguí salir con vida gracias al tiempo que me ganó ella al interponerse en su camino y luchar contra varios oponentes en soledad, mis hermanos fuera de los territorios del clan realizando misiones.   
Nunca pensé que podría perder a mi madre, era tan fuerte. Dí por sentado que siempre estaría allí. Esa noche aprendí de ella el sacrificio en nombre del amor y también conocí el sabor de la venganza.   
Varias horas después Tsunade me encontró sentada cerca del cadáver del primer hombre al que maté, sin poder derramar una lágrima y pensando que había algo mal dentro de mí. Ni siquiera Inner podía cruzar las barreras de mi cruda indiferencia.  
Fue un alivio el torrente de lágrimas y dolor que se desbordó dentro de mi cuando Tsunade me abrazó y susurró palabras de consuelo, sólo necesitaba un poco de amor para deshacerme en sus brazos. Conseguí volver de esa zona de indiferencia que no sabía que existía en mi mente.   
De Tsunade aprendí la compasión.

A partir de ese episodio se me permitió luchar en las batallas, siempre detrás de mis hermanos, apoyándolos y asistiendolos. Nunca atacando, siempre defendiendo.   
Fue la primera vez que vi en persona la crudeza del líder de los Uchiha, Madara.   
Su lucha contra Hashirama casi me cuesta un brazo por distracción, salvado en un último momento por Tobirama. Aún así los pocos segundos que los observé se grabaron a fuego en mis retinas. Sus ataques y defensas parecidas a un baile. Conocía los pasos de mi hermano y mientras siempre fue preciso y elegante en sus movimientos Madara poseía algo casi felino. Su joven piel con apenas cicatrices denotaba lo habilidoso que era por no dejar que lo hieran, su cabellera era salvaje, el nacimiento de unas profundas ojeras rodeaban sus ojos. Nunca me había percatado de lo aristocráticas que eran las facciones Uchiha, bloqueando su encanto con mi odio, hasta ese día.

A la edad de doce años estuve a punto de morir por un ataque sorpresa en el campo de batalla, por suerte un niño rubio del contingente aliado me salvó la vida, dos días después nos hicimos mejores amigos, el se llamaba Naruto y aunque a veces su actitud tan brillante era irritante siempre conseguía aliviar mi dolor y sacar una sonrisa de mis labios. Nunca dejó que volviera a ese páramo de indiferencia mental.   
En la siguiente misión luchamos codo con codo contra un Uchiha de nuestra edad que juraría que nos miraba con algo muy parecido a la envidia. 

A la edad de trece años Tsunade decidió entrenarme en las artes de la medicina habiendo observado cómo se desarrollaba mi control de chakra a través de los años. También aprendí a circular el chakra por mis extremidades para imitar su fuerza destructora.   
Comencé a ganar protagonismo en las batallas, alejándome cada vez más del lado de mis hermanos y mi clan por miedo a herirlos, docenas de pares de ojos rojos fijados en mí. Entonces aprendí a guiarme por mis instintos y no por mis ojos, siempre compenetrada con Naruto, que nunca abandonaba mi espalda. Creo que su presencia era lo único que dejaba que mis hermanos pudieran concentrarse en sus propias batallas.   
Sentía que bailaba en el campo de batalla cuando peleaba con Naruto a mi lado. Comenzamos a ir a misiones sin la supervisión de mis hermanos (muy a su pesar).  
Desde que me mantenía alejada de la indiferencia absoluta, una chispa de compasión conseguía escaparse desde las emociones que siempre intentaba controlar durante las batallas. Mis manos atravesando un torso, un golpe delicado con un bisturí de chakra en un tendón, cuerpos enteros enterrados en la tierra… todas esas imágenes se almacenaban dentro de Inner y con cada batalla sentía que la perdía, que me perdía.   
No conseguía encontrar el equilibrio, no quería regresar al punto de indiferencia pero tampoco quería sentir compasión por el enemigo. Inner era la única que podía lidiar con esos recuerdos.  
Por las mismas fechas me comencé a dar cuenta de que Naruto se escapaba de nuestros territorios yendo hacia los terrenos Uchiha, nunca me atreví a seguirlo pero me recordó a un Hashirama más joven que me pidió una vez que guardara silencio.

A la edad de dieciséis años he presenciado la batalla más cruenta de mi vida, las imágenes que llevaba siete años suprimiendo se abalanzaron sobre mi mente de un sólo golpe y casi pierdo mi cordura en medio de la matanza. Inner se hizo añicos y asimile todo su ser en un instante. Fue una pérdida que sentí como la muerte de un hermano pero a la vez me llenó un breve alivio por estar completa de nuevo, no esconder una de mis caras por muy oscura que fuera.   
El instante de desiquilibrio casi acaba con mi vida y la de mis seres queridos, mi chakra se volvió tan inestable con mi ataque que apenas si pude disminuir el poder que llevaba mi golpe en un segundo de lucidez. 

Cuando desperté estaba en el centro de un cráter que se extendía más allá de mi vista, el espacio reducido a simples piedras y trozos de madera. Sobre un montículo de carne, huesos y ramas, Madara Uchiha me miraba con un rostro estoico pero con la sorpresa brillando en sus ojos rojos.  
Esa fue la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban y no sentí ni una onza de pánico por su Sharingan. Me sentía una deidad. Nadie era capaz de hacerme daño. Sentía una oscuridad nueva en mi, esa que Inner llevaba años suprimiendo.   
Me sobrevino el horror de mis actos. No sólo desate mi poder sobre los Uchiha, también sobre los Senju.  
Hashirama me alcanzó a tiempo de prevenir otro ataque a mi cordura asegurandome que consiguió proteger a todos. No sólo a los Senju, también a los Uchiha.

Toda mi vida se ha basado en el odio hacia el clan Uchiha, y a la edad de diecisiete años estaba presenciando el nacimiento de los tratados de paz entre nuestros clanes. Deje espacio en mi corazón para que ese sacrificio que aprendí de mi madre y ese honor que aprendí de mi padre florecieran y se convirtieran en algo más, en mi corazón nació la esperanza hacia un futuro sin niños soldado, sin asesinatos horripilantes ni campos de batalla anegados en sangre. Deje de lado mi rabia, desprecio y sed de venganza a un lado. Como una de las herederas del clan Senju debía pensar en algo más que yo, algo más grande, el bienestar de nuestro clan y su florecimiento. 

Durante los tratados Hashirama discutía los principales puntos con Madara. Tobirama e Izuna sus sombras. Al ser un acuerdo de paz entre múltiples clanes también estaban presentes los cabezas de estos mismos. Eran reuniones que duraban horas, con discursos aburridos, argumentos agitados y miradas afiladas. Por supuesto, como no, las mujeres no estábamos permitidas en asuntos de estado pero tras alegar y rebatir pudimos aportar nuestras ideas. Tsunade, Ino y yo solíamos pasar largas horas entre los archivos, detallando las propuestas aceptadas para luego presentar un informe completo a los ancianos y a los clanes.   
El día que se selló el tratado de paz no fue especial. Era un día gris, el cielo encapotado, una ligera brisa. Y el estallido de una risa de felicidad fue el único indicativo de algo hermoso por suceder. La unión de clanes rivales que daría fruto a una aldea fuerte y brillante.

Pero siempre hay una pega.

Toda mi vida se ha basado en el odio hacia el clan Uchiha, y a la edad de dieciocho años decidí hacer el último sacrificio que se necesitaba para acabar esta guerra y firmar la paz. Hashirama fue elegido como el líder de la alianza pero los Uchiha reclamaban algo a cambio, un símbolo más tangible de esa unión. Y así fue como me convertí en la prometida de Madara Uchiha, el hombre responsable de la muerte de mis familiares y amigos, la oscuridad que presagiaba el comienzo de una matanza, su odio quemando hasta los cimientos, el personaje principal de los cuentos de miedo que les contamos a nuestros niños. 

Nada como un matrimonio para consolidar un tratado de paz con el demonio en la Tierra.

Toda mi vida se ha basado en el odio hacia el clan Uchiha, pero estoy decidida a aplacarlo y superarlo. Este es el sacrificio que hago por mi pueblo y por aquellos que perdí.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaman: Resistencia y capacidad de seguir intentando algo a pesar de las adversidades, o de seguir luchando a pesar de que parece que todo está perdido.
> 
> Estoy pensando en traducir este fanfic al inglés cuando tenga más capítulos escritos.   
> Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
